


[罗莱]对食

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fever, M/M, Masturbation, Misogyny, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: PWP，绝非人臣罗严打对发烧莱为所欲为
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Emil von Selle, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis & Reinhard von Lohengramm, Wolfgang Mittermeyer & Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 12





	[罗莱]对食

1.

一个普通的夜晚，罗严塔尔与米达麦亚对酌闲谈。喝到晚上十点整，半小时前刚被罗严塔尔殷勤添进杯中、切割成钻石形状的特制奢侈冰块还未融尽，严守门禁的爱妻家友人已经自动宣布告辞。

整晚间在罗严塔尔视野中愉快跃动的橙红暖色从客厅中消失，房门被带上的暇隙里窜进来一丝冷风。星际时代的拟态壁炉有时未免过于智能，其中的炉火居然还被吹得歪扭了一下。

这股寒气竟十分厉害，任他体格强健也被钻进了骨头缝里，吹得罗严塔尔不由得瑟缩。罗严塔尔的贵族习气使他惯于使用仿古家具，瞬间安静得可闻落针的客厅之内，还在回荡的只剩机械挂钟空茫腹腔中思考停止的走针之音，和拟态壁炉发出的逼真的火焰毕拨炸裂之响。他一动不动地将自己塞在扶手椅里，由于是独自一人，也就无知于又就此呆坐了多长时间，才算消化了这一刻猛然袭来的孤独感。

罗严塔尔站起身来，身子沉得像是被从泥潭里拔出；他却若无其事，口哨吹着不着调的小曲去洗澡。

2.

吉尔菲艾斯走后，莱因哈特时常感到一种与身体状况无关的寒冷与饥饿。诚然，他发热时会有错觉体内生寒的常见病征，娇气的消化系统也经常一整天都吃不进一口膳食；但是这都与这种感受无关。

艾米尔是个很好的孩子，永远在触手可及的地方带着满心雀跃之情陪伴莱因哈特。在每个被那困厄于深深宫禁与迷境之中、神志不清又苦闷不已的君王突然捉进御榻的深夜，总会在他臂弯中十分乖巧地伏贴、柔软地颤抖，又湿又热地低声哭泣。而且，艾米尔十分关爱莱因哈特，无论问他几次，他都坚称自己对于莱因哈特在他耳边错呼他人名字一事毫不介意。

但皇帝即使身在宫中也偶尔梦游而走失。那时就算艾米尔焦急得要哭，也没有人能找得到他。

明显只能被解释为精心计算过路线和步骤，以至于没有人能探得哪怕其中机密之一二的出逃，是否也能算是梦游？但总之一言九鼎的皇帝坚称那是梦游。

3.

随着皇帝卧病，宫中军中各类游宴俱并削减。诸路小姐夫人怨声载道，带着她们脂粉香气的哀叹和泪水几乎阻塞新无忧宫护城河。

罗严塔尔并无超越一般30代男性军官的社交需求。能使他自主地将非工作时间花费其上的对象，女人之外，只有米达麦亚。但他卧房中的双人大床许久不曾沾染名花芬芳，未免反而平添一股孤寒之气。明明是一样的被褥，睡起来就是觉得冷。他从浴室里热腾腾湿淋淋地走出来，穿过乌漆抹黑的走廊——一个单身汉独自在家，实无点灯之必要，还能响应吾皇俭约风度，为帝国节能事业尽些绵薄之力——却被不知哪来的妖风吹得浑身冷透时，就带着些遗憾如此想到。

可他床上显然有人。

对方霸占了整张双人床铺盖，紧紧蜷缩着将自己整具身躯包裹其中，圆鼓鼓的一团不时断断续续地发出些虚弱的轻颤，就好像那床敦实的优质加厚鸭绒被还远远不足以温暖她似的。

罗严塔尔虽然号称终结名花之人，但其实能够勇于主动向他投怀送抱的那类女性，总是偏向于带着一种狂野的气息。这倒很新鲜，到底是什么样烟视媚行的可怜娇花，竟会在他床上这样瑟瑟零落？罗严塔尔带着一种猎奇的怜惜之意，颇有些迫不及待地靠过去揭开了那床被褥——

仿佛夺取世间一切光曜晕染而成，豪奢的金色波纹在床单亚麻色的背景里放送着栩栩如生的涟漪，即使烧成灰也决不容许罗严塔尔丝毫错眼，正是他美丽绝伦的皇帝。

4.

罗严塔尔此前从未在法定勤务时间之外与莱因哈特相见，他与皇帝的交往公私分明。当然了，也就是根本没有私下往来的意思。有翼金狮在上，他与皇帝绝无一丝一毫私相授受，一切被好事者议论为过分偏宠的表封，都完全出自论功行赏，军务尚书的无端揣测纯粹是拙劣毁谤——至于他在脑子里关于皇帝到底都有过些什么大胆想法，那可就连皇帝本人也无权过问。

罗严塔尔吓得差点当场大口倒吸凉气，差点直接把人塞回被子里去。他不愧是久经风浪的帝国元帅，他忍住了，他保住了自己沉着的仪表。但是实际上他用来掀开被褥的那只右手，仿佛被注射局部麻醉，已经连带整条手臂失去知觉。

然而莱因哈特抬起身来拥住他。

他身上竟是十分热；在被拥住的瞬间，罗严塔尔就已经感觉到双方的皮肤隔着两身睡袍菲薄的绸料而彼此染上了潮汽。非同寻常的超高体温显然是来由于病菌作祟，然而他释放出的热力却仿佛蕴藏着他那种不容置疑的权威，向着罗严塔尔以一种碾压之势侵袭而来。

罗严塔尔全身瞬间被攻占，他呆若木鸡，任由自己顺势向下倒去，将莱因哈特扑倒在床；两份成年男子的体重砸在厚重的层层被褥上，发出扑扑闷响。

在他们的倒下带起的风动中，同时被卷起的还有一股铃兰香气；那是一种令人很容易联想到翠枝白露的清透甜味，散布在莱因哈特衣领内的皙白颈项周围，此刻让热火薰得愈发浓郁而直白。罗严塔尔未曾步入莱因哈特身近80厘米之内，因而从不知道他的皇帝身上怎么这样香。

“罗严塔尔……”

莱因哈特开口呼唤他，语音沙哑，听上去热得像他嗓子里在冒烟，但是是低纬度地区大气中特有的那种湿度极高的水汽。罗严塔尔一生生活于星海舰艇之中，这一刻却轻易同时联想到沙漠与雨林两种本应与他极为疏远的景象。

罗严塔尔心中赞叹，这就是他的皇帝，永远能无穷无尽地给予他各种最丰富最盛大最宏伟的意象。

然而他抬起头，看到的是柔软娇嫩的浅色睡袍衬托着流光溢彩的金黄长发，吹弹可破的绸缎却透着一层湿痕裹住颀长的身躯，纤细透白的葱指妩媚地绕着汗湿的柔软发梢，婉转地勾住蔷薇花瓣做成的唇角。

莱因哈特对衣饰品味节俭，本人的外表却极尽奢华：罗严塔尔那张早已被女人体液深刻玷污、如今则闲置已久的肮脏的极乐温床上，此刻俨然卧着一尊世上最纯洁又最情色的白瓷人形。

“啊，罗严塔尔……卿的离开可是不允许的噢……”

莱因哈特躺在云朵似的蓬松被褥间悠然说道。神皇口谕内容霸道，语音却堪称娇美。他微张着嘴轻轻喘着气，仿佛是被罗严塔尔的体重压得呼吸困难一般。

罗严塔尔却忽然觉得这不是他的皇帝。

这不是他的君王；是倾国名花，是一个身体与头脑尽皆空虚，只有热切地期待着他俯下身去加以疼爱的美人。

5.

罗严塔尔猛然提身吻住莱因哈特，伸手下去，使用一种极挑逗的抚摸动作来掀起对方连身睡袍的下摆，像他此前每一夜钻进女人的裙摆。他做这事极熟练，对方立刻开始在他口中呼呼地沉声喘息。

罗严塔尔受到激励，变本加厉地深入口腔，手掌流连在睡袍温存的褶皱中，揉进滑腻的大腿皮肤里。他就这样一直将袍摆高高撩到对方胸前，精雕细琢的尖利指尖在美人结实的腹肌上划出一道瘙痒的浅色刻痕，让对方难耐地弓起腰腹，将自己更深地埋进罗严塔尔怀里。

莱因哈特的呼吸系统，被使人应接不暇的华丽吻技速攻沦陷，进入完全紊乱状态。罗严塔尔元帅有所觉察，便立即仁慈地宽恕他的俘虏；他结束这个吻，转而在莱因哈特耳畔更加煽情地吸吮。

罗严塔尔将手下移，被掀起的袍摆便在莱因哈特肚皮上柔顺地堆成一团。黄金天使胯下白色纯棉内裤袒露在外，此刻显得有些紧了；黑发恶魔那些似乎合该用来弹奏钢琴的修长手指，顺着内裤边沿探进去一个指尖，戏弄地勾起来轻轻滑动，引得几丝淡金色的毛发从缝隙中溜出。

罗严塔尔见了，觉得十分有趣似地轻轻一笑，气息拂动额前碎发，典雅妖瞳颜色发暗；在他刀削斧凿的唇弓之侧，莱因哈特覆着一层同样淡金色绒毛的白皙耳朵立刻浸染绯色。

罗严塔尔用整张手掌包住那包越来越紧的内裤，带着一种接近戏谑的情绪震动手掌，莱因哈特便闪烁着紧闭的眼睫，喉咙深处发出连绵颤抖的呜呜哀鸣。他感到手中的东西发硬到形状清晰，便直接探手进去；莱因哈特被他一下握得大叫，罗严塔尔手心立刻沾湿。

“罗严塔尔、罗严塔尔……”

莱因哈特上气不接下气叫道，孱弱玉指颤抖着来抓他的背，动作堪称渴求。他那速率过快到令人担忧失律风险的心跳脉动，透过紧贴的几层灼热皮肉传递到罗严塔尔胸腔中。

罗严塔尔的神经被这几声急切呼唤自己名字的淫荡娇声调至完全紧绷；他几乎可以听见自己太阳穴处惊跳着绷紧的喀喀响声。

他脱下莱因哈特内裤的动作已经有些粗鲁，勾连着白肤美人已经泛出一层粉色的长腿被扯到半空。随后急不可耐地将自己整个埋进身下那具蓄势待发的身体，被炙热体温烫得惊呼出声后更觉得登时魂飞天外，立刻紧紧握住手中纤细柔韧的腰肢猛烈冲撞。里面软肉收缩的动作透着显而易见的措手不及感，以一种身不由己的柔弱姿态来迎接他的入侵。这征服的快意使长于开疆拓土的司令官深深着迷，几乎将自己的动作完全放任于本能。

名花终结者的床上功夫久经考验，强劲粗壮的器官搭配老练得当的技巧，能将世上任何肉洞都很快操得汁水丰沛。今晚这个也不能因为它的神圣身份而得以免俗，粘稠体液被猛烈的抽送动作连绵不绝地从交合处挤出，很快就在罗严塔尔的紧实的腿根皮肤、和莱因哈特身下柔媚的层层布料上溅得到处都是。

常年受精良训练的两具武人身躯，在凶猛的顶撞动作间发出水淋淋的啪啪撞击声；身下美人被他干得收紧双腿、缠住他的腰胯痉挛不止，大声尖叫中模糊地夹杂罗严塔尔的名字。

罗严塔尔抱住怀中湿漉漉的灼热身体和流泻金发，尽情释放他突然被激发的无从消解的冲动。

他又无端回忆起关于金发姐弟并受先世昏君爱幸之宠的绯闻。那时还是短发的罗严克拉姆侯爵，面对旧贵族不留颜面的卑鄙羞辱暴跳如雷，冰片眼眸烧成两簇爆燃的蓝火；罗严塔尔从未见过莱因哈特气成那样。

他当时在公用通讯中与健全僚友一同谨遵帅令，没人知道当晚回去他就对着自己关于年少长官在男人腿间婉转承欢的幻想撸了一发。若非要问他实话，他只能说是很爽很兴奋，这个题材成为后续三个月中最受他欢迎的施法材料。

而此刻他眼前景物，除了那头雄狮鬃毛般的润泽金发被将养得更添妩媚之外，可不恰与那时每夜萦绕他心头的幻象重合得严丝合缝。

圣洁美丽的皇帝在病中脆弱得像一只溺水幼犬，穿着纯真可爱的睡袍为他变成了一个放弃贞洁的荡妇，在他肮脏的床单上被他操成了一个女人；他想到这里，更加激动得不能自拔。罗严塔尔的欲望中其实并不包括想要玷污皇帝，但眼下玷污了皇帝的不是别人，不是罗严塔尔，正是神皇圣躬自身。

女人这种生物到底不过是为了背叛男人而生的。正如皇帝虽然毫无自觉，但罗严塔尔却知道总有一天他的皇帝也会令罗严塔尔为之而死。

突然钻进脑海的阴暗想法，撺掇着不臣之心更加胆大包天。罗严塔尔低下头，在情人耳边恶狠狠地说起了不假思索的污言秽语：

“吾皇，您明不明白自己有多么淫荡？我恳请您低下头看看，您自己那口被我操到高高红肿的下流肉穴有多么湿润；即便能养出全帝都最昂贵阴枣的名妓之器，也比不上您的素质。

“我恳请您张开耳朵仔细听听，您自己放浪形骸的叫床声是那么淫猥；我甚至可以发誓，在所有曾躺在这张床上向我投怀送抱的、不守妇道的妇女之中，您那份令我血脉贲张的卑贱实在可以排到第一位……”

罗严塔尔清晰地感觉到，自己每说出一个字，脑海中空虚地回荡着的那种茫无目的的狂喜就增长一分。他已经无暇思考自己到底该不该又究竟为什么要说这些话，若皇帝今后记得今夜之事又将会有什么后果。此时此刻，精神肉体双重范畴的兴奋感和满足感高高扬起，以至于完全主宰了他；而他不仅毫无加以自制的意欲，反而颇带着满腔得意来顺水推舟。

是他选择了利用皇帝病弱的时机，无耻行径与他的卑劣人格正相合衬。但那又怎么样呢？这种天造地设的激爽可谓是可遇不可求。

“罗严、罗严塔尔……啊啊……”

可皇帝听了这一连串大不敬之语，竟没有如他预想的那样被激怒，没有口头反驳或者肢体反抗他，仍然只是真挚地呼唤他的名字。

莱因哈特落在他怀中，娇躯教他折成羞耻不堪的形状；气息和神智乃至全身内外，都已经被他搅得一塌糊涂，透出无法掩饰的虚弱气息，却仍然努力要叫他的名字。往日因为着色浅白而更显犀利的双眸，此刻朦胧如极圈夏日消融的冰川。

罗严塔尔深受震撼。

世上只有他的皇帝来征服他的份，他早该明白。

自律神经彻底绷断，帝国元帅隐秘的叛逆行动吹响总攻号角。望风披靡，他把对神皇惠赐无上快感的感激之情注进浓稠的精液加倍奉还。

6.

莱因哈特又在他怀里喘了半天，才总算说得出话。

他先是带着一股纯真的好奇劲儿，探手下去摸了摸穴口漏出来的浊液；然后鹅蛋形的秀丽小脸才慢慢涨红起来，他说：

“卿真是大胆！……余要是怀了卿的孩子可怎么办？”

罗严塔尔周身震悚，随即抱住莱因哈特猛亲。


End file.
